Carpe Diem
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Eram apenas jovens, vivendo de formas diferentes. Conhecendo-se em contextos diversos e construindo relações algumas vezes difíceis de se compreender. - CARPE DIEM! - FICHAS ENCERRADAS! - 1º capítulo ON!
1. Fichas Abertas e Trailer

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. Se fossem meus, eu já os teria colocado em situações maliciosamente constrangedoras, rs. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Sinopse: **_Eram apenas jovens, vivendo de formas diferentes. Conhecendo-se em contextos diversos e construindo relações algumas vezes difíceis de se compreender. - CARPE DIEM! - Um novo Fic de FICHAS._

**Avisos: **

- Violência, nudez, sexo, romance, drama, comédia, drogas (lícitas e ilícitas), palavreado chulo. Portanto, _Rate M_.

* * *

**CARPE DIEM***

**.**

**Trailer**

**.**

**Eram jovens...**

_- O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_- Mudando-me para a sua casa._

**Diferentes!**

_- Como pensa em pagar tudo isso?_

_- Diferente de você, eu trabalho._

**Alguns sabiam ser sérios...**

_- Eu quero me casar, ter uma família e um bom emprego!_

_- Sonhos tolos de criança._

**Outros, ainda precisavam aprender.**

_- Você está voltando agora?_

_- Não é você quem diz ser bom caminhar pela manhã?_

**Alguns sabiam ter responsabilidade...**

_- Ela é uma aluna aplicada e brilhante._

_- Tem o perfil ideal._

**Outros, sequer reconheciam o significado disso.**

_- Algum dia seu pai vai morrer e ficará sem sua preciosa mesada._

_- E, então, terei a herança._

**Alguns sonhavam em ter sucesso...**

_- Respire fundo, é só uma entrevista de emprego._

_- Não! Essa é a chance da minha vida! _

**Outros, em apenas viver como podiam.**

_- Consultor de pesca? O que diabos é isso?_

_- Um emprego novo que arranjei aí._

**E mesmo tão diferentes...**

_- Você e eu somos de mundos opostos!_

_- Você continua sendo linda mesmo assim._

**O amor poderia operar milagres.**

_- Seu namorado é um folgado!_

_- Um folgado honesto e com bom coração._

**Ou talvez, amar alguém trouxesse apenas problemas...**

_- Inferno, eu nunca quis alguém como te quero!_

_- Pois me esqueça! Eu nunca serei sua!_

**Jovens!**

_- Perdeu alguma coisa?_

_- Meu sutiã ficou no seu quarto._

**Que desejavam viver...**

_- Vira, vira, vira!_

_- Acho que bebi demais..._

**...aprender com seus erros...**

_- Eu não acredito que ele me traiu!_

_- Você precisa se benzer._

**...alcançar seus sonhos...**

_- Sou uma mulher culta, com ascensão profissional e belos peitos._

_- Mas, continua perfeccionista e desiludida. O que mais pode querer?_

**...e serem FELIZES.**

_- Eu amo você._

_- Pode repetir?_

_**CARPE DIEM**_

_**Porque o que importa... é viver.**_

.EM BREVE.

*******Carpe Diem** significa "aproveite o momento/dia", ok?

* * *

Primeiro Fanfic de Fichas! õ/

Oh, que nervosismo! =O rsrs.

Algumas **INFORMAÇÕES IMPORTANTES, **povo!

- Os personagens serão jovens entre **18 e 25 anos**.

- Todos terão **descendência japonesa **(mas podem vir de outro lugar), simplesmente porque não domino/sei escrever com muitas culturas juntas – o que poderia prejudicar a trama.

- O enredo será A VIDA e como ela É... **Os personagens se conhecerão como podemos conhecer alguém**, rs. =) Nos diversos momentos mais agradáveis ou medonhos que podemos viver.

- Poderá demorar para que todos os personagens se conheçam, mas **os casais terão** **prioridade**. No entanto, pode ser que seu OOC acabe se envolvendo com outros personagens antes de, enfim, se "ajustar", haha. Afinal, na vida algumas vezes existem muitos "ângulos" nos relacionamentos, não é? rs.

- Teremos **poucas Fichas disponíveis** (sete), porque se tiver mais, não poderei dar a devida atenção aos personagens.

- Para mim, os leitores sempre participam das minhas decisões na história... e agora não será diferente! rs. **O autor da Ficha será ouvido** em suas sugestões e tentarei atendê-lo conforme a possibilidade. =)

- **ATENÇÃO: **Abrirei as Fichas também no site Nyah!, porque ouvirei inúmerar reclamações se não o fizer, ok? rs...

* * *

**PARES DISPONÍVEIS:**

- Uchiha Sasuke (23 anos)

- Sabaku no Gaara (22 anos)

- Uzumaki Naruto (23 anos)

- Hyuuga Neji (25 anos)

- Uchiha Itachi (27 anos)

- Hyuuga Hinata (21 anos)

- Haruno Sakura (22 anos)

Os demais personagens aparecerão no Fic, mas não terão pares com OOC's.

* * *

**Vamos à FICHA! *-***

**Nome/Sobrenome:**

**Idade: **(entre 18 e 25 anos – observe que 18 a 20 anos será sempre mais novo(a) do que os pares disponíveis, rs...)

**Aparência: **(descrever vestimenta e aparência física)

**Personalidade: **(importante para o enredo... seja criativo(a), rs... e dê detalhes)

**História de vida: **(desde a infância até o presente momento...)

**Mora com alguém?: **(indicar se mora com a família ou se deseja que more com algum personagem específico)

**Trabalho: **(caso não trabalhe, como se sustenta?)

**Estuda ou estudou qual curso de graduação?: **(caso não estude, por quê?; cursou a faculdade em alguma cidade diferente?)

**Odeia: **(indicar o que deixa seu personagem irritado, enojado ou com medo)

**Adora: **(indicar o que deixa seu personagem satisfeito ou feliz)

**Ambições e sonhos: **(dominar o mundo, mandar o chefe à m****, ser um cientista mundialmente famoso... o que quiser)

**Par: **(indicar até 2 opções, em ordem de preferência)

**O que gosta e odeia em seu par: **

**O que deseja com seu par: **(relacionamento sério, sexo, diversão, amizade colorida...)

**Frase(s) mais usada(s): **(um chavão, uma crença...)

**Aceita cenas fortes?: **(violência, uso de drogas, sexo...)

**Posso mudar algo? Tem dúvidas?:**

**

* * *

**

Espero ansiosa pelas Fichas, povo!

Provavelmente, em uma semana terei as escolhidas, ok? *-*

**.Vocês sabem como Sou.**

**.!Flores ou Pedras!.**

(pitacos, sugestões, reclamações... rs)

**.Reviews.**


	2. Fichas Escolhidas

**CARPE DIEM**

_Por FranHyuuga_

.

.

_Fichas Escolhidas_

.

.

Olá, povo!

Nunca pensei como seria difícil escolher! Céus, recebi Fichas maravilhosas e criativas!

Eu queria me bater a cada vez que (re)lia e notava quão difícil era decidir... Escrevi e reescrevi inúmeras possibilidades e por fim consegui ampliar as vagas.

É justo que saibam...

**Os critérios adotados para a escolha foram:**

**1)** A personalidade que combinava mais com os meus pares.

**2)** A personalidade e a história de vida que me permitissem abordar em "Carpe Diem" a juventude que se vê atualmente. Recebi, por exemplo, personalidades interessantíssimas, mas com uma história de vida muito idealizada, que não contribuiria para a trama. Ou o contrário. Eu adorei... Mas, puxa, me partiu o coração não poder escolher e desenvolver o enredo com todas elas, rs.

Espero que entendam, porque para mim o processo de escolha de Fichas foi tão difícil que ao invés de **sete**, acabei por escolher **treze**.

Por isso...

**ATENÇÃO!**

No decorrer de **Carpe Diem** teremos triângulos (e outros ângulos, rs) amorosos. Por isso, **algumas OOC's podem não ficar necessariamente com o par principal do Fic**, mas terão sua chance com outros personagens tão bons quanto... *-* (Sasori, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru...). Ok?

Então...

- **QUEM TIVER OBJEÇÕES, POR FAVOR, SE MANIFESTE..**. assim, poderemos ajustar sem que ninguém fique insatisfeito.

.

.

**AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE PARTICIPARAM ENVIANDO SUAS FICHAS õ/ Obrigada, porque com certeza contribuíram MUITO! *-***

E, vamos ao que todos esperam...

.

.

**FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS**

.

.

.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

.

.

Será disputado na trama por duas mulheres interessantes:

- **Miyako Noyamano **(por Lilly Angel88)

A Miyako é uma OOC muito diferente! Eu realmente gostei da forma como ela tenta superar as próprias limitações, acreditando em si mesma, rs. Será perfeita para balançar a estrutura apática do Uchiha! Mas, preciso alertar... Ela competirá com outra mulher igualmente interessante e pode ser que nem mesmo você deseje que ela vença =) Afinal, ela também terá um admirador e tanto para quem pode dar uma chance se você e os demais leitores desejarem.

- **Kira Matsui **(por Anna Poisonself)

A sua OOC é simplesmente maravilhosa! Haha, adorei a forma como ela vê o mundo e sua inesgotável vontade de provar que as mulheres merecem o seu espaço. Com certeza, será uma pessoa que despertará no Sasuke um lado "humano", rs. Pretendo envolvê-la em muitas situações no Fanfic. E alerto: ela competirá o amor do Uchiha com outra figura muito interessante! Mas, pode ter certeza, ela terá um final feliz! =) E talvez nem mesmo você irá desejar que ela

.

.

**HYUUGA NEJI**

.

.

Entre idas e vindas com duas mulheres diferentes! Mas... apaixonado por uma delas.

- **Setsuna Watanuki **(por Elara-chan)

Adorei a Setsuna! Ela é o modelo de muitas pessoas que fazem parte da juventude de hoje, rs. Uma jovem comprometida com os estudos, mas que começa a se ver imersa nas dúvidas normais de conclusão de curso. Caiu como uma luva para o Neji!

- **Aranami Seth **(por MoHMoH)

Essa personagem é muito especial. Adorei a forma como ela aprendeu a lidar com as adversidades e o jeito como deseja atender a expectativa de sua mãe. A personalidade contida e equilibrada será muito útil onde pretendo colocá-la! rs. Espero que não se importe por ela disputar o nosso lindo Hyuuga *-*

.

.

**UCHIHA ITACHI**

.

.

- **Arisu Minami **(por Pixie Cheryl)

A Arisu é uma OOC que considero especial. Acho que muitos jovens não valorizam a educação e não compreendem metade do que a escola ensina. Sua OOC vem mostrar o valor da educação e a força que uma pessoa pode ter para vencer na vida, rs. Eu a adorei!

.

.

**HYUUGA HINATA**

.

.

Será disputada na trama por um homem e uma mulher!

- **Hanosuke Lucius **(por Keito-chan)

Ele é demais! Kate, você acertou em cheio ao colocar um homem com iniciativa e valores nobres para fazer par com a Hina, rs. Eu realmente pensei em fazer um yaoi com o Gaara (apesar de odiar o gênero ¬¬ rs), mas ambos são muito "fortes" em sua personalidade. E aqui, neste contexto, ele terá um papel ainda mais interessante competindo pelo amor da Hina com uma mulher *-* E viva o que o povo disser e o que você opinar... Quem, por fim, terá definitivamente a Hyuuga. =)

- **Akira Gakari** (por Kibbete-nee-chan)

Nossa, que mulher! O.O rs. Só posso dizer que admirei a sua OOC e não pude deixar de pensar em como ficaria interessante um yuri com a Hina, haha. Afinal, a Akira realmente é tudo o que a Hyuuga precisa aprender a ser. Mas, lá vem o alerta... A Akira competirá com um rapaz pelo coração da Hinata. E vamos ver com quem você e os demais leitores preferirão que a morena escolha, rs. *-*

.

.

**HARUNO SAKURA**

.

.

- **Nikki Watanabe **(Por Vonna)

Oh, Jashin! Que personagem intrigante! rs. Eu adorei o Nikki e certamente ele estará envolvido em muitas partes deste Fic! A Sakura será a mulher ideal para mostrar a ele que não deve tratar como escória os sentimentos femininos U.Ú rs.

.

.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

.

.

Conhecerá o amor a partir de duas mulheres completamente diferentes, rs!

- **Holly Hyuuga Pritchard **(Por I. Kiryuu)

Ah, a Holly... *suspira* Essa garota é simplesmente incrível! A personalidade complexa e a forma como sua mente funciona é intrigante e eu a adorei logo de cara! Estou super animada em tê-la no Fic, porque certamente apimentará (e muito!) todas as relações, haha. Espero que não se importe com o fato dela concorrer pelo amor do loiro!

- **Aiya Kotori **(Por Samantha Moon)

Essa OOC me surpreendeu. Pensei comigo: "finalmente alguém que não é rica!", rs. Flor, a Aiya é especial. Gostei da personalidade que possui e da maneira como tentou a sorte indo para o Japão, provando a si mesma que é capaz! rs. Espero fazer juz à sua forma independente.

.

.

**SABAKU NO GAARA**

.

.

Passará por poucas e boas nas mãos de duas mulheres lindas!

- **Hana Sanada **(Por Yuuki no Hana /Bebel-Limab)

A Hana é uma garota especial. A típica estudante sonhadora, que se esforça para ser reconhecida. Eu gostei muito de sua personalidade e as desilusões amorosas só vêm trazer mais um "quê" à sua vida que certamente virará de pernas para o ar quando conhecer o Gaara, rs. Espero que não se importe por tê-la deixado competir pelo amor do ruivo, ok? *-*

- **Yoshino Dakihare **(Por Dark Sun)

Eu gostei muito de sua OOC! Ela vai apimentar as coisas em quaisquer lugares que se encontrar, rs. Sua personalidade é ímpar e muito diferente! Além disso, ela vem mostrar que é possível caminhar com as próprias pernas. Espero que não se importe com a concorrência pelo amor do Gaara, rs.

.

.

**TODOS OS PARES**

.

.

-** Hamada Saiyuri **(Por Pink Ringo)

Oh, flor! Eu realmente não pude deixar de colocar a Saiyuri no enredo! Uma mulher quente que aprecia o sexo sem se importar com o romance só vem apimentar as coisas! rs. Eu precisava de um "curinga" assim para a trama, mas ninguém abriu mão de fazer parte do enredo mesmo que não tivesse parceiro fixo, rs. Então... com certeza, teremos hentai de sobra com essa personagem, haha. Ela será odiada pela categoria feminina desse Fic U.Ú rs.

.

.

Bem, pessoal, estas são as Fichas escolhidas para o Fanfic. Estou realmente feliz em anunciá-las, mas igualmente triste por saber que há outras fichas interessantíssimas e ótimas que não poderei abordar aqui (Y).

Mas, é muito difícil pensar no enredo com tantos personagens... E não pude incluir mais que este número. **Desculpem**.

Espero que gostem da história e só posso dizer que QUEBREI MINHA CABEÇA para envolver tantos personagens no enredo, rs.

* * *

**ATENÇÃO novamente...**

Àqueles que têm suas Fichas escolhidas, **caso tenha objeções de seu/sua OOC acabar com outro personagem que não o principal do Fic, por favor... se manifestem, ok? ***-* Só vou começar o Fic quando tiver DE TODOS o retorno quanto a isso. Afinal, é o mínimo que posso fazer para agir com ética.

Estou aguardando... rs.

* * *

**.**

**.**

!PARA TODOS!

**CARPE DIEM**

**.**

**.**

**...Vocês sabem como Sou...**

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

(críticas, reclamações, chineladas...)

**.Reviews.**


	3. It's my Life

**N/A: **O grande desafio de um Fanfic de Fichas é fazer com que as pessoas **gostem **dos novos personagens. Bem... só podemos gostar do que conhecemos. Por isso, neste primeiro capítulo, me concentrei em apresentar cada um dos personagens, ok? ^^

**Aviso: **Contém Hentai. =O

Boa leitura! õ/

* * *

**CARPE DIEM**

_Por FranHyuuga_

_._

**It's my Life**

Capítulo 1

.

"_**A pessoa que não pode viver significativamente hoje**_

_**não pode esperar levar uma vida brilhante amanhã**__."_

_(Daisaku Ikeda)_

.

.

.

**Setsuna Watanuki**

.

.

O confortável apartamento no centro de Tóquio estava silencioso naquela monótona manhã e era possível ouvir as gotas incessantes da chuva caírem sobre o vidro bem polido da janela do quarto da jovem Setsuna Watanuki.

Os dedos dos pés delicados se mexiam conforme os minutos passavam, enquanto os orbes verdes estavam fixos sobre as letras miúdas daquele grande livro de micro-biologia avançada. Poucos minutos se passaram quando o dedo indicador acariciou a língua rosada para virar outra página. Setsuna adorava o silêncio para estudar.

Desde a sua infância, com a ausência constante dos pais que viviam em longas viagens, ouvira ser importante estudar para que pudesse ser alguém tão requisitada quanto eles. E, intimamente, a jovem de apenas 22 anos desejava realmente que seu último ano no curso de Nutrição se encerrasse com louvor. Talvez, com o perfeito histórico escolar que ela possuía, seus pais pudessem se orgulhar da filha. Talvez... eles pudessem vir em sua formatura, porque seria um evento honroso ao nome da família.

Uma batida suave na porta a fez esconder o grosso livro sob o edredon e afundar-se na espaçosa cama, fingindo dormir. Se sua avó a visse daquele jeito, com seu pijama listrado, cabelos castanhos emaranhados e um livro nas mãos, certamente lhe daria um grande sermão sobre como é importante curtir a vida na juventude, sem se matar de estudar como ela fazia.

_- Eu sei que está acordada, Setsuna. _– A voz pastosa e afável da avó ressoou nas paredes de cor lilás do quarto. _– Aposto que tem alguma porcaria literária com você._

O riso feminino foi inevitável com a frase daquela senhora. Como ela podia conhecê-la tão bem? Ah, sim... desde que se conhecia por gente, Setsuna esteve sob os cuidados da avó.

_- Não é porcaria, vovó! _– Bradou com falsa decepção. _– A senhora não se orgulha da neta estudiosa?_

_- Eu me orgulho da minha neta. _– A voz doce corrigiu enquanto as mãos de aparência enrugada abriam as enormes cortinas. – _Não porque é estudiosa._

Setsuna riu divertida. Ela amava sua avó e era grata por toda a atenção que recebia. A atenção que seus pais não lhe deram era, sem dúvida, substituída por aquela senhora franzina.

_- Ande, menina! _– Exigiu a matriarca. _– Vá se arrumar para sair com suas amigas!_

Os olhos esverdeados fixaram-se sobre a capa do grosso livro e uma pequena tristeza pôde ser vislumbrada neles. Droga, ela nem tinha amigas para sair. Vivia estudando, compenetrada nas aulas e estágios do curso, sem sequer conseguir comparecer nas grandes festas da Universidade de Tóquio (Todai) ou ir aos passeios agradáveis nos parques da cidade.

_- Não posso sair com minhas amigas. _ – Comentou mirando a expressão preocupada da avó. – _Está chovendo. _– Concluiu com um sorriso forçado, desejando dispersar aquele clima pesado.

_- Hm... _– A avó expressou descrente. _ – Vou convidar meus amigos do bingo para lhe fazer companhia. _– A voz era brincalhona e um sorriso moldou-se nos lábios enrugados. – _Você tem algo contra homens maduros?_

_- Vovó! _– Setsuna repreendeu sentindo a face aquecer. _– Isso não é algo que uma senhora deva dizer! _– E a única resposta que recebeu foi uma sonora gargalhada divertida.

.

.

.

**Miyako Noyamano**

.

.

"_Katsu na escuta! Estou a dois metros da porta dos fundos!"_ – A voz grave soou pelo inter-comunicador.

"_Deidara, pare de se denominar de Katsu!" _– Reclamou a jovem enquanto segurava a pistola entre os dedos finos. O corpo miúdo caminhou com passos ágeis, posicionando-se sob uma janela da lateral do edifício antigo de três andares. – "_Estou posicionada." – _Murmurou e inspirou o ar pesadamente, antes de saltar a janela e pousar com graciosidade no piso sujo de concreto.

As grandes esferas verdes miraram as caixas de papelão espalhadas por aquele andar e a ansiedade fez o sangue bombear depressa pelo pequeno corpo de Miyako. Os feixes de luz adentravam pelas numerosas janelas com vidros quebrados e o pó dançava no ar, fazendo-a se conter para não coçar o nariz arrebitado.

"_Tudo limpo, un!"_ – Ela ouviu Deidara exclamar e pelo som parecia estar sorrindo. O canalha sabia se divertir nas provas da Academia de Polícia de Tóquio. Era fácil sentir uma pontada de indignação por saber que 15 minutos haviam passado e ela sequer atirara com as balas de borracha sobre algum suposto inimigo.

"_Vou averiguar o andar."_ – Miyako sussurrou em retorno, ouvindo a voz masculina reclamar não ser este o plano. É claro que ela sabia que _devia_ esperá-lo, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Ele certamente havia acabado de se divertir sozinho, então ela faria o mesmo... e _melhor_.

"_Espere, eu já estou chegando, un!" _– A voz levemente irritada do amigo a fez rir um pouco. Ela pensou em aguardá-lo... – _"Você está com inveja dos cinco tiros a queima roupa que eu dei! Foi um estouro!" _– Mas a ideia sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Com o delicado cenho franzido, ela ajeitou a franja lilás sob o boné preto que usava. Maldito, o Deidara pagaria caro por chamá-la de invejosa. Como se ela tivesse inveja de alguém como ele! Só por ser um dos melhores, mais bonitos e sádicos estudantes da Academia? Não... não sentia inveja alguma. Inveja se sente quando se quer ser _igual _a alguém, mas Miyako desejava ser _melhor_.

"_Miya, já estou chegando!"_, a voz masculina bradou um pouco ansiosa. Era realmente uma pena que fosse tão competitiva e não conseguisse se conter.

Andou com passos cautelosos, segurando firmemente a pistola preta perfeitamente desenhada para _parecer_ com uma arma de verdade. Mirava para os vãos escuros do local, sentindo o característico prazer da adrenalina. Ela sabia que não estava sozinha naquela grande sala. Era capaz de prever a estratégia da equipe inimiga em sua mente perspicaz e brilhante. Se fosse ela a posicionar seus homens, o faria...

Os verdes brilhantes dançavam sobre as caixas, móveis e espaços vazios do ambiente.

Hum... o faria...

Encontrou próximo ao teto um vão escuro, mas olhou-o discretamente. Sim, seria estrategicamente naquele local! Droga, ele a estaria observando desde que colocou os pés no andar. Teria que agir com agilidade e precisão.

"_Cheguei, un!"_ – A voz de Deidara se fez presente no inter-comunicador e ela sabia que logo o parceiro entraria pela mesma janela. Não havia momento melhor, pensou ironicamente.

Quando o corpo masculino saltou para o interior do andar e os longos cabelos dourados balançaram com uma irritante perfeição, Miyako atirou no vão e uma expressão de dor invadiu o ambiente silencioso.

_- Que merda foi essa? _– Deidara questionou com as grandes esferas azuis voltadas para o local de onde veio o som. Ambos desligaram o inter-comunicador ao estarem próximos um do outro.

Os lábios carnudos e rosados moldaram-se em um sorriso presunçoso e o loiro não pôde deixar de admirar as covinhas que surgiram no rosto delicado.

_- Como você sabia, Noyamano? _– Uma voz rouca soou das sombras enquanto o corpo um pouco gordo do capitão da Academia de Polícia de Tóquio aparecia. A mão massageava o peito atingido pela bala de borracha.

_- Dedução. _– Respondeu, dando de ombros.

_- Dedução ou não, vocês são bons. _– O capitão concluiu, recebendo sorrisos congratulados. _– Mas..._

Dois pares de olhos claros fixaram-se sobre a figura autoritária, aguardando com ansiedade pela continuidade:

_- Estão reprovados. _– Concluiu, contendo-se para não rir das expressões descrentes de sua melhor dupla de novatos.

_- Não pode estar falando sério! _– Miyako reclamou, frustrando-se ao ver a face redonda do capitão movimentar-se em um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

_- Fizemos tudo certo! _– Deidara exclamou e os longos dedos bagunçaram os fios dourados.

_- Deidara, você se aproximou demais da equipe inimiga apenas porque queria eliminá-la com tiros a queima roupa. _– O capitão corrigiu. _– E você, mocinha, atirou em mim sem sequer me ver. Eu podia não estar lá._

Maldito fosse, ele tinha razão.

_- Estão dispensados. _– O capitão falou agitando uma das mãos, um pouco desgostoso pela situação. _– Na próxima, façam melhor._

Miyako bufou irritada e Deidara pousou um dos braços fortes sobre os ombros femininos, transmitindo compreensão.

_- Vamos, Miya. _– Sussurrou ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a mirá-lo com verdes decepcionados. _– Que tal um sundae de morango?_

_- Você paga. _– Afirmou, afastando-se com passos largos, voltando a ter a mesma postura altiva de antes. Não seria uma mísera reprovação que a derrubaria.

_- Ela nunca muda... _– Deidara balbuciou, seguindo-a com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios.

.

.

.

**Arisu Minami**

.

.

O movimento na Confeitaria Otta estava intenso naquela manhã e Arisu corria entre uma mesa e outra, atendendo aos clientes e providenciando os doces que pediam. Apesar de cansativo, ela apreciava seu trabalho. Estar em constante movimento era mil vezes melhor do que encarar sua miserável vida.

_- Ei, Arisu! _– A voz de Haku, o garoto de 16 anos com quem trabalhava, a atraiu e pelo timbre ela sabia que boa coisa não viria. _– Seu cliente especial chegou. _– Um sorriso moldou-se na face masculina e Arisu se permitiu rolar os olhos de cores distintas nas órbitas.

Ela fitou o homem de longos cabelos negros amarrados e as esferas ônix, sempre tão brilhantes, retribuíram o olhar, porém com maior intensidade. Arisu realmente não entendia o que um homem como aquele fazia todas as manhãs na Confeitaria.

Lembrava-se, vagamente, de quando ele chegou pela primeira vez, acompanhado de uma senhora muito bonita, com cabelos e olhos tão negros quanto os dele. Nunca os tinha visto pela região, especialmente por não ser um bairro nobre de Tóquio e a aparência refinada de ambos ressaltava o contraste com o ambiente rústico.

_- Pois não, senhor? _– Ela falou com sua voz melodiosamente baixa, muito embora já previsse o que o tom grave e levemente rouco responderia.

_- Um cappucino, por favor. _– Assentiu, registrando o pedido no bloco de papel que carregava entre os dedos finos, e saiu para preparar a bebida.

Enquanto manipulava a velha máquina para o cappucino, a voz de um senhor chamou-a simpaticamente da maneira que menos a agradava:

_- Ei, você, com um olho verde e outro azul! _– Arisu não o encarou de imediato, desejando ardentemente que sua expressão não transmitisse o que pensava. _– Ouvi dizer que é uma excelente confeiteira._

Ela apanhou a xícara e preencheu-a com o cappucino, levando-a até a mesa do homem de longos cabelos negros, que a observava silenciosamente. Depois, seguiu com passos calmos até o senhor que a havia chamado.

_- Acha que foi uma excelente confeiteira quem fez esta torta? _– Questionou, indicando a guloseima que estava pela metade.

_- Está brincando? _– O senhor sorriu, caloroso. _– É a melhor torta de morangos que já provei, mocinha. _

Arisu sorriu com o comentário e confidenciou:

_- Pois eu sei quais falhas ela possui, senhor. _– Os olhos castanhos do homem a miraram confusos. _– E por isso acho que está enganado._

E seguiu para as demais mesas, sem notar que seu cliente assíduo a ouvira. Aquela jovem era tão diferente. Não somente no aspecto físico, com seus cabelos dourados e ondulados que pareciam brilhar como ouro com o sol que adentrava a grande janela de vidro da Confeitaria, ou com o fato de possuir um olho de cor azul tão intensa que lembrava o oceano e outro que mais parecia uma esmeralda de tão verde.

Não... ela era diferente pelo seu jeito. Uma postura ereta e elegante, tão contrária àquele uniforme horrível de um tom amarelo envelhecido. Gestos delicados, tão contrários ao olhar determinado que sustentava. E, agora, uma habilidade inquestionável como confeiteira, tão contrária à autocrítica excessiva que possuía.

Sentia-se um tolo por vê-la daquela maneira quase mágica. Sequer haviam trocado palavras pessoais, limitando-se ao seu pedido pelo cappucino. Pelos deuses, ele nem gostava de doces! Mas, desde que a vira pela primeira vez, quando colocou os pés naquela Confeitaria acompanhado de sua mãe, não foi capaz de esquecer o rosto daquela jovem.

Tampouco a boca pequena com lábios cheios e rosados, que pareciam tão sedosos quanto a pétala de uma flor delicada.

Questionava a si mesmo o que de fato o fazia ir até aquela Confeitaria para vê-la se nunca, sequer, havia pensado na possibilidade de abordá-la. A verdade é que ela o intrigava com sua aparência quase mitológica pela exótica beleza e o fato de serem de realidades tão distintas fazia-o refrear quaisquer outros pensamentos.

Observando a forma como Arisu atendia aos clientes com educação, expressando com sua voz de sinos algum comentário cínico, era fácil identificar: o que ele sentia por aquela mulher era fascínio.

Um fascínio que o fazia desejar vê-la com freqüência, apenas para ouvi-la reclamar com o tal Haku por alguma coisa mal feita ou lambendo os dedos discretamente ao lambuzá-los com algum doce.

E enquanto nada o relacionava a ela além disso, estaria tudo bem.

.

.

.

**Holly Hyuuga Pritchard**

.

.

Os flashes faziam os orbes verdes brilharem, tornando-os incrivelmente mais claros. Ela sorria com sensualidade enquanto o corpo perfeitamente definido movimentava-se com maestria na passarela iluminada, cercada por pessoas da alta classe que adoravam o requinte da moda.

_- Ela é tão perfeita! _

_- Eu adoraria ser como ela..._

_- É como se flutuasse na passarela!_

Sussurros mal contidos alcançavam os ouvidos sensíveis da esbelta loira que sentia satisfação com o efeito que sua beleza incontestável causava. Devia ser proibido sentir-se tão bem como se sentia ao ouvir elogios admirados.

Os longos cabelos loiros e ondulados emolduravam os traços delicados, movimentando-se com suavidade enquanto ela apresentava a coleção de peças íntimas da marca francesa Provocateur. A cada vez que parava nas extremidades da passarela, posando para grandes estilistas, continha a vontade de sorrir com os olhares descarados que recebia. Adorava o poder de sedução que detinha simplesmente por saber valorizar o corpo perfeito que os deuses – e horas na academia – lhe haviam dado.

Ao fim do desfile, Holly se sentia satisfeita com o sucesso que sabia ter feito. As pessoas a congratulavam e outras a olhavam com cobiça ou inveja, fazendo-a sorrir com falsa inocência. Vestiu um roupão de seda e caminhou com elegância até o camarim particular – uma de suas exigências –, onde trocaria de roupa e seguiria para alguma boate de Tóquio a fim de festejar mais um contrato que provavelmente a Provocateur proporia para a Agência de Modelos na qual trabalhava. Ah... ela adorava quando uma empresa a escolhia como preferência para representar sua marca.

Suspirou ao abrir a porta de seu camarim, desejando sair depressa daquele ambiente profissional para se soltar na noite badalada, mas estancou os passos e quase não conteve a surpresa ao ver uma pessoa inesperada:

_- Neji? _– A pergunta soou incrédula e Holly fechou a porta atrás de si, recuperando a compostura. _– Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, __**primo**__. _– A voz tornou-se levemente irônica.

O jovem de 25 anos estava sentado sobre o pequeno sofá do camarim. Os longos cabelos castanhos, costumeiramente amarrados, eram aparentemente tão sedosos quanto Holly recordava e os orbes perolados estavam frios.

_- Se não fosse importante, continuaríamos assim. _– O tom grave soou com hostilidade. _– Preciso de um favor. _

Holly encarou o moreno, sentindo-se um pouco irritada pela maneira como ele a tratava. Ora, ela nunca o havia prejudicado! Exceto pelas incontáveis vezes em que estragou os relacionamentos amorosos do primo apenas para seu deleite e diversão.

_- Nunca pensei que viveria para vê-lo pedir um favor a mim, Neji. _– A voz feminina era suave. A loira se aproximou com sensualidade, parando em frente ao primo com as mãos de unhas longas e vermelhas sobre a cintura fina. _ – Você sabe que eu cobro caro. _– Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em um gesto libidinoso, fitando-o com verdes selvagens.

O moreno levantou-se vagarosamente, com sua comum elegância que costumava tirar o fôlego das mulheres. Abaixou-se levemente sobre a jovem, deixando seu rosto a milímetros do dela, banhando sua face com o hálito quente e amentolado.

_- Hinata-sama precisa da prima. _– A voz soou baixa, como um sussurro. _– E não de uma prostituta._

Holly franziu o delicado cenho e suspirou com fingida irritação. As mãos femininas pousaram sobre o torso de Neji e o semblante amenizou-se novamente, como se o tivesse perdoado.

_- Você sempre foi tão difícil, Neji. _– Afirmou com um sorriso convidativo, aproximando-se um pouco mais ao ponto de colar seus corpos. _– Eu gosto disso. _

Ela sentiu o corpo masculino retesar com o contato e sobre os orbes perolados as sobrancelhas castanhas franziram-se com o quase inquebrável auto-controle. Satisfeita, Holly beijou os lábios do primo e ao senti-lo tentar prolongar o contato afastou-se em tempo de vislumbrar a expressão desgostosa na face viril.

Ele continuava tão bobinho...

_- O que aconteceu com a Hina? _– Ela perguntou como se nada tivesse interferido na continuidade da conversa.

_- Algo muito sério acontecerá amanhã em nossa família. _– Neji respondeu, no mesmo tom. _– Se ela não lhe contar, eu não o farei. É... delicado demais._

Holly não era a pessoa mais bondosa que havia e o primo parecia saber disso muito bem. Era fato que sequer lhe apetecia visitar Hinata naquele momento, mas era – igualmente – inquestionável pela expressão de Neji e por tê-la procurado que se tratava de algo sério. E, por mais que não quisesse admitir, Hinata era o mais próximo de uma amiga que tinha.

_- Ela continua morando com aquela "coisa rosa"? _– Havia sarcasmo na voz suave e o Hyuuga sorriu com desdém, levantando-se e seguindo até a porta.

_- A propósito... _– Ele começou, girando a maçaneta. _– Sua mãe mandou lembranças._

E antes que Holly pudesse responder, o primo já havia saído.

.

.

.

**Hana Sanada**

.

.

Ela estava exausta! Sempre que chegava ao fim de mais um dia de estágio voluntário questionava a si mesma se sobreviveria no dia seguinte.

_- Quando isso vai acabar? _– Murmurou seguindo para o vestiário do Hospital Universitário de Tóquio.

Desde que Hana Sanada passara entre os dez bolsistas da Universidade de Tóquio (Todai), há quatro anos, sentia-se em constante e estúpida busca de melhorar seu desempenho acadêmico. Antes de ingressar no curso de Medicina, só desejava ser aceita, independentemente de qual colocação conseguisse.

Estudou... e muito. Não por que gostasse de fazê-lo, mas por reconhecer não ser a melhor da sua turma no Colegial. Portanto, se quisesse uma vaga na Todai – ela sabia – teria que se dedicar o dobro que o mais idiota de sua classe. Só não esperava conquistar a décima das dez vagas de bolsistas para o curso dos seus sonhos.

Inicialmente, não era capaz de se conter tamanha a alegria que sentiu! Sua mãe fizera uma festa alegre, ao estilo da avó – tipicamente brasileira –, por acreditar que a situação merecia a alegria ocidental. Seu pai foi quem a fez chorar de emoção ao dizer quão orgulhoso estava. Ele sempre fora bom em tudo, um reconhecido engenheiro mecânico.

Era triste pensar que seu pai nunca pôde dizer que a filha era tão inteligente quanto ele.

O vestiário estava solitário quando chegou, de modo que Hana se concentrou em retirar as vestimentas do Centro Cirúrgico Obstétrico (CCO), onde inúmeras mulheres grávidas reclamavam pelas dores do parto. Não era propriamente o local onde Hana desejava atuar futuramente, quando se formasse, mas gostava de vivenciar na prática todas as áreas da Medicina e isso a ajudava nos estudos.

Estava terminando de calçar a sandália baixa e confortável quando Sakura adentrou o vestiário. Não foram necessárias palavras para que a jovem de curtos cabelos rosados dissesse:

_- Um saquê na Psycho e tudo vai melhorar, Hana... _– A voz era amigável.

Os orbes turquesa miraram Sakura e a face delicada expressou tristeza. Levantando-se do extenso banco de madeira do vestiário, Hana alisou o vestido azul de decote generoso sobre o corpo, questionando-se como contar para a amiga...

_- Eu gostaria de ir hoje. _– Ela começou, incerta. Só de lembrar já se sentia deprimida. _– Mas, tive uma briga muito séria com meu pai._

Precisou conter as lágrimas para não derramá-las novamente. Droga, de que adiantava ter conquistado aquela maldita bolsa quando todos os seus esforços só a levavam conseguir a média semestral? Se pudesse retornar no tempo, sequer tentaria a Todai! A melhor Universidade de Tóquio, onde – hipoteticamente – só entravam os melhores, não era a instituição mais indicada para alguém como ela.

Será que havia outra pessoa naquela Universidade ou em sua classe com tamanha dificuldade nos estudos?

_- Por que, Hana? _– Sakura questionou, preocupada. – _O que aconteceu?_

_- Eu fiquei para os Exames Finais em duas matérias. _– A resposta era melancólica. _– Posso perder a bolsa se não passar._

Sakura abraçou a amiga, sem saber quais palavras poderiam ajudá-la a se sentir melhor. Ela sabia que Hana era dedicada, mas sabia também o quanto gostava de sair e que algumas vezes deixou de estudar para irem juntas à Pyscho.

Não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco culpada pela situação da amiga.

_- O que pretende fazer? _– Sakura questionou, enfim.

"Boa pergunta", pensou Hana e afastou-se do abraço. Apesar de reconhecer que em alguns momentos havia cedido à tentação de abandonar os livros e se divertir como queria, não aceitaria perder algo tão precioso quanto a oportunidade de se formar em Medicina pela Todai. Ela havia conquistado essa oportunidade e não seria agora que a lançaria para o alto.

Só não conseguia encarar seu pai desde que o ouviu pronunciar: "Não me envergonhe!".

_- Você sabe onde posso alugar um quarto ou algo assim? _– Questionou com as esferas turquesa fixas sobre a amiga.

_- Bem, eu conheço alguém que está alugando um dos quartos do apartamento. _– Informou, hesitante. _– Você tem certeza de que este é o momento de sair de casa, Hana?_

A morena pensou brevemente, mas conhecia a si mesma o suficiente para saber que não seria capaz de ficar sob a constante pressão do pai. Especialmente neste momento em que daria o melhor de si para passar nos Exames Finais.

O que ela menos precisava – e o que mais repudiava – era alguém que não acreditasse em seu potencial ou a subestimasse.

Podia ser, de fato, menos destacável que os demais alunos, mas a verdade é que estava entre os melhores. E, mesmo que isso não significasse ser "a" melhor, oferecer o "seu melhor" seria o suficiente para si mesma.

_- Quem é esse "alguém"? _– Questionou com um sorriso confiante.

.

.

.

**Lucius Hanosuke**

.

.

Já era noite quando Lucius digitou a última frase de sua nova crônica para o jornal "Time of Tókio", a ser impressa na manhã seguinte. Depois de alguns anos trabalhando com a equipe editorial do jornal, sentia-se satisfeito por não ser necessário que aprovassem o que escrevia, afinal, sua seção era um sucesso entre os leitores.

Estalou os dedos enquanto apoiava as largas costas na cadeira desconfortável. A luminária sobre sua escrivaninha iluminava os vários papéis preenchidos com sua caligrafia fina, repletas de rasuras e borrões. Somente o autor poderia decifrar as ideias que havia transcrito naquelas palavras e, sinceramente, ele apreciava isso.

_- Não vai para casa, Hano? _ – A jovem de cabelos azuis e olhos de um fantástico tom laranja questionou, adentrando a pequena sala sem cerimônia.

Ele a mirou por um instante, pousando as grandes e bonitas mãos sobre os fios vermelhos arrepiados de sua cabeça, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Konan era a jornalista principal do jornal, com quem tinha uma especial amizade. Era silenciosa e discreta, o tipo de pessoa que o agradava.

_- Já disse que não gosto deste apelido. _– Respondeu seco, levantando-se e vestindo o casaco jeans sobre a camiseta preta e desgastada do Rolling Stones.

_- Certo. _– Ela expressou sem emoção, sem sequer olhá-lo enquanto apanhava algumas pastas no velho arquivo. – _Pein pediu para avisá-lo que não precisa vir amanhã. _

Lucius conteve a vontade de sorrir desgostoso com o pedido do chefe do Departamento Editorial. O dia seguinte seria, tecnicamente, sua folga, mas há muitos meses ele vinha ao trabalho nestes dias simplesmente por não ter algo melhor para fazer. Com a vida solitária que levava, se recebesse um convite para algum lugar diferente seria uma surpresa.

_- Eu não me importo em vir. _– Comunicou em tom de quem encerra a conversa. Já alcançava a porta com sua velha mochila preta nas costas quando a voz de Konan o atraiu novamente:

_- Você sabe que Pein não gosta de repetir um __pedido__, não é? _– E Lucius cerrou os olhos, escondendo sob as pálpebras as esferas de tom azul escuro. Saco, ele odiava quando o chefe lhe ditava ordens por meio de outra pessoa, mesmo que fosse Konan.

_- Sei_. – A palavra foi quase cuspida antes que ele saísse da sala em direção ao elevador.

As ruas de Tóquio estavam irritantemente lotadas, obrigando-o a se desviar das pessoas que caminhavam apressadas nas calçadas. As luzes das grandes placas luminosas e outdoors modernos brilhavam ritmadas, fazendo-o sentir uma leve dor nas têmporas começar a incomodá-lo. Bufou irritado, sentindo o mau-humor engolfá-lo. Preferia mil vezes o sossego da sua pequena sala no jornal ou da mesa afastada que a revista "In the Rock" lhe havia concedido para escrever seus artigos semanais do que caminhar entre as ruas de uma cidade tão super-populosa.

Ao atravessar uma avenida, seus olhos pousaram sobre uma placa simples de uma porta de vidro iluminada: _Livraria_. O ambiente parecia interessante, com as enormes e envelhecidas prateleiras lotadas de livros. Talvez, se levasse um livro para casa, poderia lê-lo em seu _dia de folga_.

Adentrou o ambiente fazendo o sino tocar ao abrir a porta. Caminhou até as prateleiras, deslizando os dedos sobre as capas das obras e sentindo certo prazer em escolher uma delas. Não sabia ao certo qual gênero seria bom o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer estar de folga, em um dia entediante sem compromissos. Talvez não devesse arriscar e, sim, pegar um livro já conhecido e agradável. Ele não se importaria em reler, especialmente, um deles.

Procurou-o, respeitando a ordem alfabética dos autores...

- _Saint-Exupéry..._ – Balbuciou, e sentiu certa frustração ao ver que não havia _aquela_ obra que desejava.

Caminhou até a atendente negra, com longos cabelos presos em tranças bem feitas, que já atendia a uma mulher. Desejando obter somente uma informação simples, não hesitou em interromper:

_- Com licença. _– Atraiu a atenção da atendente. _– Você tem o livro "O Pequeno Príncipe"?_

A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas e informou desconcertada:

_- Eu tinha. _– E seus olhos pousaram sobre a cliente a quem atendia.

Lucius seguiu o olhar e não pôde evitar notar quão bonita era a mulher ao seu lado, a quem não deu atenção de imediato. Seu rosto era delicado, emoldurado por longos cabelos negro-azulados que pareciam tão sedosos quanto sua pele alva. Seus orbes eram perolados, com um leve tom lilás que os tornava incrivelmente belos.

Ela o encarou brevemente antes de mirar o livro seguro em suas mãos e Lucius compreendeu para quem perdera a diversão do seu dia de folga.

Muito embora reconhecesse que à sua frente estava algo muito mais interessante.

.

.

.

**Kira Matsui**

.

.

Os braços femininos movimentavam-se de forma síncrona enquanto Kira nadava na extensa piscina aquecida do clube. Adorava nadar para esquecer seus problemas, mas ultimamente – não negava – passava tempo demais desfrutando daquele local. O que somente indicava que as coisas em sua casa estavam se tornando insuportáveis.

Não era uma pessoa que costumava se lamentar, mas já chegava a pensar se seria pedir muito que sua família pudesse ser ao menos um pouco harmoniosa. Cessou os movimentos em tempo de ver um dos funcionários se aproximar cauteloso da borda da piscina.

_- Senhorita, fecharemos em 15 minutos. _– Informou e Kira assentiu em concordância, mantendo a comum expressão vazia. Ela não demonstrava o turbilhão de emoções que sentia, as inúmeras possibilidades de resolução que ponderava, os questionamentos que fazia internamente...

Nadou sem dificuldades até a escada, sentindo certo desconforto ao ter o corpo de curvas sinuosas afastado do contato da água aquecida. Com passos calmos, enrolou-se na toalha e seguiu até o vestiário onde se trocaria. Deixaria para tomar banho somente quando chegasse em casa, para não atrasar o trabalho dos funcionários do clube. Ela não era necessariamente a figura mais piedosa e sensível que existia, mas certamente era alguém que não desejava causar ou se envolver com problemas alheios. Especialmente porque era uma exímia estudante de Direito e sabia muito bem no que isso poderia causar.

Com uma calça confortável e uma blusa de alças finas, Kira seguiu para a sua casa, a quatro quarteirões. Era tarde, mas a região nobre estava agitada. Tóquio nunca parava. Era uma cidade em constante movimento e, ironicamente, ela odiava esse ritmo. Apreciava, muito mais, momentos tranqüilos sem tantas pessoas envolvidas.

Não que fosse antissocial ou algo do gênero... Era apenas uma opção saudável para que respeitassem o seu espaço. Ao pensar nisso, um riso irônico iluminou a face bonita. Seu espaço andava com muitas interferências ultimamente.

Alcançou o prédio luxuoso no centro de Tóquio e logo se via em frente à porta branca, com perfeito acabamento e maçaneta dourada. Adentrou a sala e notou-a escura, suspirando com alívio ao pensar que talvez seu pai e _ela_ estivessem dormindo. Certamente, deviam estar cansados de suas vidas perfeitamente planejadas. Céus, como ela odiava pessoas previsíveis.

_- Nee-chan! _– A voz alegre de Jun, sua irmã de 16 anos, a recepcionou. Aquela garota era a única com quem abria um sorriso largo e envolvia em seus braços calorosamente. _– Já estava preocupada. – _Kira suspirou feliz, sabendo que Jun falava a verdade.

Afastou-se um pouco para acender a luz da sala e fazer o que devia ter feito há muito tempo. Ela estava adiando aquela conversa, tentando a qualquer custo vencer o sentimento amargo que a dominava a cada vez que colocava os pés no interior daquela casa. Uma luta inútil contra si mesma, que a levou a ter total certeza do que devia fazer.

_- Jun, precisamos conversar. _– Ela começou, sentindo o incômodo aperto no peito retornar. Os olhos castanhos da irmã a miraram em confusão e Kira sentou-se no sofá impecavelmente branco, esperando que Jun fizesse o mesmo.

_- O que foi, nee-chan? _– A garota questionou, sentando-se. _– Você está triste?_

Kira suspirou, passando os dedos finos entre os fios ondulados ainda úmidos. Droga, aquilo seria mais difícil do que pensava.

_- Eu vou sair de casa. _– Afirmou, inspirando o ar pesadamente. _– Não consigo permanecer aqui, com a alegria inaceitável e egoísta do Otoo-san._

_- Não! _– Jun envolveu as mãos de Kira entre as suas, apertando-as com força. _– Você não pode, nee-chan! _– As lágrimas soltaram-se dos castanhos e Kira desviou o olhar, sem querer ver o sofrimento da irmã.

_- Eu não consigo, Jun. _– A voz soou autoritária e Jun reconheceu que a irmã já havia decidido. _– Ele... ele... não presta! Não posso ficar nessa casa vendo-o sorrir enquanto aquela mulher tenta roubar o lugar da minha mãe._

_- Nossa mãe! _– Jun corrigiu, sentindo o desespero engolfá-la. – _Não fique por ele, nee-chan, mas por mim! Por favor..._

Kira levantou-se sem mirar a adolescente. Odiava-se por não poder atender ao pedido de Jun; odiava-se por não conseguir conviver com o fato de que sua mãe morrera e seu pai podia seguir em frente como qualquer homem.

Porque... _**qualquer homem**_ faria o mesmo, não é? _**Qualquer homem**_ encontraria outra mulher menos de um ano depois de se tornar viúvo. Eram uns párias!

_Maldição! _Sua mãe morrera há 3 anos e ela ainda não conseguia conviver com isso! Ela sentia a presença da figura materna em cada móvel... Em cada canto. A mãe ainda estava naquela casa, que se transformava a cada dia com a interferência da _nova mulher _do pai.

_- Eu visitarei você, Jun. _– A afirmativa soou fria e a adolescente não conteve as lágrimas ao notar que perdia, também, a irmã.

_- Promete? _– A pergunta fez Kira sorrir, pois sabia ter cumprido o que era mais difícil: dizer à irmã que deixaria a casa. Agora, só faltavam um emprego e um novo lugar para morar.

.

.

.

**Akira Gakari**

.

.

Ela passou os delicados dedos pelos fios sedosos e vermelhos de seus longos cabelos, relendo mais uma vez as cláusulas do contrato que havia redigido nos últimos dias. Era importante que tudo fosse perfeito! Nada poderia interferir na exímia compreensão de todas as partes envolvidas, pois – pelo que a haviam informado – a situação já era delicada demais para reunir a todos novamente, se fosse necessário.

Sentada com sua postura elegante na cadeira presidencial do escritório de advocacia que dirigia, Akira Gakari concentrava-se em cada palavra presente naquelas folhas de papel, pois reconhecia que a partir do dia seguinte seriam responsáveis por mudar a vida de uma família.

Suspirou ao alcançar a última linha, largando o contrato sobre a moderna e organizada mesa. Lentamente recostou-se na cadeira na tentativa de relaxar os músculos tensos pelo que lera. Era a primeira vez, em sua carreira como renomada advogada, que um cliente solicitava algo tão... _baixo._

_- O que você ganhará com isso, Sr. Hyuuga Hiashi? _– Questionou a si mesma, pousando as grandes esmeraldas sobre o lustre imponente no centro da sala. _– Como pode fazer algo assim com sua própria filha?_

Apesar de atender clientes culpados das mais terríveis atrocidades e ser capaz de libertá-los das conseqüências que poderiam lhes ser legalmente aplicadas, Akira nunca sentiu sequer um lapso de remorso. O problema não era seu e ao ser contratada centrava-se unicamente em seu objetivo: _apresentar a verdade sob um ponto de vista conveniente._

Por isso, e por outras incontáveis razões, Akira era reconhecida como uma das advogadas mais bem sucedidas de Tóquio, mesmo que tivesse concluído o curso de Direito somente há 3 anos. Era competente no que fazia por sempre planejar suas ações com muita antecedência e cautela, tornando-se um pouco fria ao tomar decisões.

E desde que decidira atender a solicitação do aristocrata Hyuuga, algo internamente a incomodava.

Levantou-se com lentidão, deixando sua mente perspicaz e inteligente vagar sobre as inúmeras e possíveis razões para que o dono da _Hyuuga Incorp _– um de seus clientes mais poderosos – solicitasse algo tão estranho e, igualmente, delicado. Desligou seu notebook, franzindo o cenho com a situação. Teria suas perguntas respondidas somente no dia seguinte, quando se reunisse com as pessoas envolvidas para apresentar o contrato. Até lá, precisava acalmar sua curiosidade e ocupar a mente com outras atividades.

Decidida a findar com o dia estressante, apanhou o IPhone e discou o número de alguém que poderia lhe fazer companhia naquela noite. A voz grave atendeu quase imediatamente:

_ - Então, hoje é meu dia de sorte? _– Akira sorriu brevemente ao ouvir a expressão, sem sequer cumprimentar.

_ - Às 21 horas, na minha casa. _– Informou com a voz suave. _– Não se atrase, Hidan. _– Pôde ouvi-lo rindo do outro lado da linha, antes de desligar.

Aquele sujeito era realmente divertido. Adorava os momentos de intimidade que tinham um com o outro, repletos de jogos eróticos e formas alternativas de prazer. Sua criatividade infame era o que mais a fazia lembrar-se dele quando estava assim, prestes a ter uma noite solitária.

Antes de sair do escritório, Akira observou a mesa vazia da secretária e irritou-se com o fato de não conseguir contratar uma mísera alma que fosse capaz de atender suas exigências! Além de Saiyuri, não havia ninguém com quem pudesse contar e aparentemente os profissionais de Direito que estavam desempregados não eram mais do que pessoas que buscavam nesta profissão apenas o status social.

Ela precisava de alguém que trabalhasse com interesse e se importasse verdadeiramente com a qualidade das atividades. Céus, seria pedir muito?

Encarou o relógio de ouro branco no pulso fino e suspirou cansada com o horário: já eram 19 horas. Voltaria a pensar nesta situação depois de uma noite divertida com Hidan.

.

.

.

**Nikki Watanabe**

.

.

As mãos masculinas percorriam o corpo suntuoso, encoberto pelo curto vestido vermelho. O decote ousado valorizava os seios fartos e os lábios masculinos estavam ocupados demais com o sabor salgado da pele exposta. A música da boate soava alta do lado de fora do banheiro feminino e Nikki sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir a mulher gemer quando ele a pressionou contra a lateral da apertada cabine.

Ela tentava puxar a camiseta preta com gestos frenéticos e o rapaz baixava as alças finas do vestido para que os redondos seios se tornassem disponíveis aos lábios experientes. Um sorriso maroto moldou-se em seus lábios enquanto as aréolas rosadas recebiam lambidas e chupadas que faziam a jovem pender a cabeça para trás.

Nikki já sentia o incômodo aperto da calça jeans que usava e sem romper o contato tratou de abrir o cinto e baixá-la, junto à boxer preta, apenas o suficiente para que sua ereção ficasse livre para os dedos delicados da mulher. Droga, ela também era experiente. E isso o excitava mais. Deixou-a masturbá-lo um pouco, beijando e mordendo seus lábios carnudos no processo.

Não tardou e em um gesto brusco ele a virou de costas para si, puxando a barra do vestido com movimentos firmes até acima das ancas largas. Não foi surpresa quando constatou que ela não vestia calcinha, o que facilitou o processo quando penetrou a cavidade úmida com dois dedos em movimentos ritmados, fazendo-a gemer alto como havia previsto com alguns amigos do lado de fora.

_- E aquela ali? – O amigo indicou uma bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e vestido vermelho._

_- Ela deve gemer alto. – Nikki respondeu simplesmente, sorvendo mais um gole de sua cerveja._

_- Cara, eu aposto 100 ienes que ela grita. – Outro respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente._

_- Só por diversão... – Nikki concordou, caminhando com passos selvagens em direção à segunda presa daquela noite._

Só de lembrar a cena, o olhos castanho-amarelados brilhavam em puro deleite. Sempre acertava quando se tratava de mulheres, mas admitia que gostaria de conhecer alguém que fosse ilegível à sua vasta experiência sexual.

_- Ohhh! _– A voz feminina o atraiu novamente à sua pequena tarefa e Nikki pôde sentir seus dedos ainda mais molhados pelos movimentos. Afastou-se somente um pouco para colocar a camisinha que agilmente apanhou do bolso. A mulher nem se moveu, ofegando pelas sensações que seu corpo sentira.

Afundando o rosto entre os longos fios castanhos, ele abriu as pernas torneadas sem nenhuma resistência e penetrou-a com ímpeto, ouvindo-a exclamar um longo gemido de prazer, abafado por estar apoiada na lateral da cabine. Ele movimentou o membro rijo com ferocidade, sentindo a cavidade pressioná-lo e sorrindo malicioso com a situação. Ao longe era capaz de ouvir algumas risadas femininas no banheiro, mas pouco se importava com os gemidos e palavras desconexas de sua transa casual.

Logo sentiu o espasmo feminino e uma pressão maior sobre seu membro, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas até o momento em que seu próprio gozo chegou. Ah... o doce prazer do sexo.

Retirou-se do interior da mulher e desenrolou a camisinha, vestindo a calça novamente. Ele a mirou quando o corpo feminino se moveu, notando-a ofegante e suada. Havia um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios carnudos e vermelhos.

_- Você é bom. _– Ela aprovou, lambendo os lábios enquanto ajeitava o vestido.

_- É hereditário. _– Respondeu com um sorriso provocativo, lembrando-se do pai canalha que partia o coração de mulheres iludidas com freqüência.

Devidamente vestido, não a esperou terminar de se arrumar para sair da cabine, recebendo exclamações surpresas de algumas mulheres e olhares maliciosos de outras.

Ele sequer olhou para trás ao abandonar o banheiro.

.

.

.

**Aranami Seth**

.

.

O dia havia sido cansativo. Resolvera tudo o que estava pendente para colocar sua vida, ao menos um pouco, em uma situação mais estável.

Desde que seus pais haviam sido assassinados, Aranami perdera completamente o desejo de seguir em frente. Nunca, em seus sonhos mais loucos, imaginaria que um dia o seu sonho de família perfeita acabaria tão facilmente. Em pensar que era tão feliz há um ano, quando sua mãe a apoiava em sua carreira de estilista e modelo. Ou quando seu pai sentava-se com elegância ao lado dos maravilhosos músicos da Orquestra Italiana, prestigiando a milhares de pessoas com o som mágico de seu violino. Ela amava cada momento que o ouvia tocar com maestria aquele instrumento.

Suspirou ao chegar no confortável apartamento que havia comprado em um prédio luxuoso no centro de Tóquio. Era uma região agradável, próxima dos pontos principais, e de sua sacada era possível vislumbrar as luzes da cidade banharem grande parte do cenário.

Abandonou o colar de pérolas sobre a mesa de centro da sala e sobre o sofá deixou a bolsa. Seguiu com passos apressados pelo extenso corredor, desfazendo-se das sandálias douradas e do vestido de seda pelo caminho. Quando chegou ao espaçoso banheiro, vestia somente a calcinha e os longos cabelos castanhos, parcialmente ondulados, continuavam presos com o coque bem feito.

Ela desfez o penteado, abrindo a torneira dourada da banheira enquanto mirava seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Virou-se de costas, o suficiente para que a bonita tatuagem da carpa azul fosse visível ao longo de suas costas sinuosas. Aranami não se importou com os comentários maldosos das revistas sobre o desenho perfeito daquele peixe, pois seu significado transcendia quaisquer opiniões estúpidas de jornalistas desocupados.

Representava o símbolo de seus princípios. Um compromisso mudo a si mesma de que nunca, em quaisquer situações, esqueceria de quem era. E, de maneira especial, aquele desenho a fazia lembrar de seu querido avô, que morrera há apenas 14 dias.

Retirando a última vestimenta, ela afundou na água morna, deixando um sonoro gemido de contentamento escapar por entre os lábios rosados. Não tardou para que dos olhos claros, de uma rara cor de mel, uma lágrima cristalina escapasse sorrateira. Sentia-se tão só agora que seu avô também a havia deixado. De que valia o reconhecimento internacional de suas indubitáveis habilidades como modelo e estilista? De que valia todo o requinte com o qual poderia viver devido às heranças significativas que recebera? De que valia tudo isso quando não havia mais ninguém para quem pudesse retornar? Ninguém a quem pudesse amar...?

Fungou, enchendo as mãos pequenas com água e banhando o rosto delicado. Já havia chorado. Já havia aceitado! Inferno, até quando se sentiria assim, em constante luto?

Mexendo-se um pouco, seguiu até a lateral da banheira onde estava seu IPod. Precisava relaxar para que no dia seguinte iniciasse seu trabalho na Agência de Modelos da cidade, com a qual assinara o contrato. Só esperava que as demais modelos a aceitassem sem problemas, porque – como sabia – o mundo da moda podia ser cruel com a concorrência.

Especialmente porque, segundo o que os agentes lhe disseram, atuaria em parceria constante com Holly Hyuuga Pritchard, compondo a categoria de elite da Agência. Suspirou uma vez mais, recostando-se na banheira e pressionando uma das teclas do IPod. Os fones emitiram o som melodioso da música clássica italiana, levando-a a esquecer um pouco de seus problemas.

Após longos minutos no banho, enrolou-se no macio roupão em tempo de ouvir o som da campainha soar no ambiente silencioso. Curiosa, foi até a porta, utilizando o olho mágico apenas para constatar ser um homem a quem nunca vira.

A experiência com a perda de seus pais a tornou mais cautelosa e, mantendo a corrente na porta, resolveu deixar aberta somente uma fenda.

_- Sim? _ – Questionou, hesitante.

_- Desculpe atrapalhar. _– A voz do sujeito era entediada e Aranami observou que os olhos negros expressavam o mesmo. _– Sou seu vizinho e, não sei se está sabendo, alguns condôminos estão fazendo um abaixo assinado para permitir animais nos apartamentos._

A jovem expressou surpresa, sentindo-se um pouco constrangida com a forma mal educada com a qual atendia a porta. Ele não parecia um sujeito de caráter duvidoso.

_- Só um minuto. _– Pediu e fechou a porta, sem dar tempo para o rapaz responder. Atrapalhou-se um pouco com a corrente, praguejando mentalmente sobre a má impressão que estava causando, até conseguir abrir a porta totalmente. _– Desculpe. _– Sorriu, sem jeito. _ – Onde eu assino?_

O homem levou uma das mãos masculinas sobre a nuca, olhando para o teto com a expressão vazia.

_- Problemático. _– Expressou. _– Eu deixei no apartamento, porque deduzi que não fosse aceitar._

Aranami o encarou confusa, aproveitando a distração do sujeito para observá-lo melhor. Ele trajava uma calça jeans e camiseta branca, deixando nos pés apenas o adidas preto. Os cabelos eram um pouco compridos, o suficiente para prendê-los sobre a cabeça. E os olhos eram escuros, de formato tipicamente japonês, com um brilho entediado que o deixava com uma aparência descolada.

Ela simpatizou com seu vizinho.

_- Vou pegar e já volto. _– Informou com a voz grave, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos e seguindo com passos calmos até o apartamento ao lado.

E ao vê-lo resolver a situação com tamanha simplicidade, sem sequer expressar constrangimento, ela pensou que talvez, quando ele retornasse, o convidasse para um chá.

.

.

.

**Saiyuri Hamada**

.

.

A risada feminina era alta e ressoava agradavelmente nas paredes da espaçosa sala. O corpo de curvas sinuosas encolhia-se com a gargalhada e Saiyuri parecia totalmente à vontade em estar somente com sua lingerie vermelha e seus sapatos pretos, perfeitamente lustrados, nos pés delicados.

_- Vamos lá, Uchiha! _– Exigiu, recuperando-se dos risos. _– Você perdeu e eu estou louca para vê-lo sem essa boxer preta que está vestindo..._

A voz tornou-se sensual no decorrer da frase e Sasuke revirou as esferas ônix nas órbitas, visivelmente irritado com a situação. Quem foi o idiota que inventou o Strip Poker?

Levantou-se de má vontade, mirando os olhos de cores distintas fixos sobre os seus movimentos. Apesar de ser divertido ver a expressão feminina ansiosa para que ele retirasse sua última peça de roupa, Sasuke odiava perder. Especialmente para Saiyuri – a advogada com quem mantinha freqüentes transas casuais –, que adorava sacaneá-lo sem pudor.

_- Está com vergonha, Sasu? _– Ela questionou, mordendo o lábio inferior em um gesto libidinoso, mantendo-se alheia ao olhar mortal que recebera devido ao apelido estúpido. _– Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto, querido._

Ele a fitou por um breve momento, sentindo a excitação começar a envolvê-lo quando a mulher levou uma das mãos sobre a própria intimidade, acariciando-a sobre a calcinha. Saiyuri sorriu com malícia enquanto abria as pernas e revelava a delicada borboleta tatuada sobre a virilha direita, mantendo o movimento ousado dos próprios dedos sobre seu sexo.

_- Se você continuar com essa cueca estúpida... _– Ela começou, encarando-o com luxúria. _– Eu terei que brincar sozinha._

Sasuke expressou um sorriso torto com o timbre feminino levemente rouco e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, ele pensou que aquele maldito jogo valera a pena.

_- Se quer me ver nu com tanta vontade, por que não se dá ao trabalho? _– Questionou, desafiando-a com um olhar que expressava suas intenções nada inocentes.

Saiyuri sorriu com o convite e aproximou-se do corpo masculino, perfeitamente esculpido como se fosse uma das estátuas gregas que representavam os deuses do Olimpo. Ela sentiu os olhos negros sobre si e sorriu ao ajoelhar-se à altura da cintura masculina, retribuindo o olhar com intensidade enquanto lambia os lábios e levava as mãos delicadas com unhas cuidadosamente tingidas de vermelho às laterais da boxer.

Lentamente, ela baixou a vestimenta, libertando o membro grande e rijo do incômodo aperto. Com um gesto provocante, ela afastou as longas mechas negras do rosto, denunciando suas intenções e sentindo o corpo viril tensionar os músculos em antecipação. Em uma vagarosa tortura, aproximou a boca entreaberta da intimidade do Uchiha, deixando que os lábios tocassem primeiro a glande rosada, acariciando-a aos poucos com o calor de sua língua.

Sasuke grunhiu com a iniciativa, libertando os pensamentos de todas as pressões que vinha passando para se concentrar somente no momento prazeroso que os lábios de Saiyuri proporcionavam. Cerrou as pálpebras quando ela aumentou o ritmo e a pressão dos lábios sobre seu sexo, usando uma das mãos para massagear a extensão do membro e deixá-lo com a sensação de total preenchimento.

Quando Saiyuri se afastou para recuperar o fôlego, o Uchiha puxou-a para cima, beijando-a com volúpia e sorvendo seu próprio sabor nos lábios dela. Deitou-a sobre o tapete onde antes estavam sentados, deixando as cartas do baralho espalhadas abaixo do corpo feminino.

A jovem sorriu ao segurar uma carta aleatória entre os dedos, notando ser um curinga, e ao sentir as mãos experientes envolverem seus seios não pôde deixar de concordar: aquela seria uma de suas noites de sorte!

.

.

.

**Aiya Kotori**

.

.

Estavam há duas horas na sala de cirurgia da clínica veterinária e Aiya mantinha os castanhos fixos sobre as mãos habilidosas de Kiba, que se moviam com precisão sobre o intestino do cão da raça São Bernardo. Sentia-se apreensiva com a possibilidade do animal vir a óbito, simplesmente porque um idiota qualquer o havia envenenado.

_- Bisturi. _– A voz grave a atraiu e imediatamente ela colocou o objeto cortante sobre a mão encoberta com a luva ensangüentada. _– Estou quase lá._

Ela conteve a respiração quando Kiba retirou uma parte do órgão, prendendo as pontas com o grampo cirúrgico. Com maestria, ele depositou o material viscoso sobre a mesa de inox e concentrou-se em costurar o que sobrara. Para o cão sobreviver, além de uma intensa lavagem estomacal, foi necessário extrair parte do intestino grosso. E mesmo depois daquele trabalho todo, poderia não reagir como esperavam.

O som bipado da freqüência cardíaca do animal pausou por um breve instante e Aiya mirou o televisor, constatando que os intervalos entre um pulsar e outro estavam cada vez maiores.

_- Kiba! _– Sua voz soou estrangulada pelo desespero.

_- Merda. _– Ele exclamou. _– Prepare a injeção! _– Exigiu e ela obedeceu, preenchendo a grande seringa com o líquido adrenérgico, segurando-a sem saber o que fazer. _– Espere... _– Kiba mantinha o controle, finalizando a costura minuciosa do órgão. O som bipado reduziu para quase um a cada 35 segundos. _– Injete!_

Aiya se aproximou da caixa torácica do cão, ignorando o tremor de suas mãos. Tentando manter a seringa firme entre os dedos, penetrou a longa agulha sobre o coração e injetou a adrenalina necessária para reiniciar a pulsação. O efeito foi imediato e o órgão acelerou com intensidade enquanto Kiba retirava do interior do grande corte os instrumentos de sucção do sangue para poder iniciar o processo de costura externa. Ela se permitiu suspirar ao observá-lo costurar com cuidado a grossa camada de pele.

_- Este foi trabalhoso. _– O homem comentou, retirando com cuidado as luvas descartáveis e jogando-as no lixo. _ – Não pensei que fosse demorar tanto. _– Completou mirando o relógio fixo sobre a parede. O expediente de sua assistente já havia encerrado há uma hora.

Com o incomum silêncio de Aiya, ele se voltou para ela, vendo-a inerte em frente ao grande cão como se estivesse em choque.

_- Aiya? _– Questionou se aproximando e tocando os frágeis ombros. _– Você está bem?_

Ela se sobressaltou ao sentir mãos quentes sobre si, mirando Kiba com as grandes esferas castanhas assustadas. Ambos estavam, ainda, com as máscaras e toucas cirúrgicas, de modo que os olhos atraíam maior atenção. O médico veterinário não pôde deixar de sentir certo impulso protetor com a figura pequena e temerosa à sua frente.

_- O que houve? _– Ele perguntou, afastando-se o suficiente para que a jovem se sentisse mais à vontade.

Aiya inspirou o ar pesadamente, antes de retirar suas luvas, touca e máscara descartáveis e seguir até a porta da sala de cirurgia. Não conseguia permanecer ali mais um minuto sequer. O odor do álcool antibacteriano parecia impregnado em suas narinas e aquele grande cão, que quase tivera uma parada cardiorrespiratória, poderia ter morrido durante a maldita cirurgia! Merda, ela não conseguiria... Não. Não seria capaz de ser tão fria quanto seu chefe havia sido.

Que espécie de médica veterinária se tornaria? Com tamanho medo de perder os animais que estivessem sob seus cuidados só era capaz de sentir pena de si mesma. Céus, se Kiba soubesse quão trêmula estava, jamais pediria que aplicasse a injeção que acabou por salvar a vida daquele animal! Jamais daria crédito a um estudante outra vez.

E assim ela teria acabado com a oportunidade de outra pessoa!

Que tipo de pensamentos eram esses? Já estava pensando que a catástrofe se perpetuaria com sua hipotética falha... E, analisando friamente os fatos, **a culpa não era dela**. Foi Kiba quem obrigou uma estudante do terceiro ano injetar a adrenalina sobre o coração de um animal desfalecido! Sim... _ele_ era o culpado.

Caminhou com passos apressados até a cafeteira da pequena sala de descanso e não tardou para ouvir alguém segui-la.

_- Aiya, o que houve? _– O tom era exigente e ela cessou os movimentos, mantendo-se de costas para Kiba.

Ela seria sincera, porque a mentira simplesmente era mais odiável do que aquele sentimento estúpido de impotência.

_- Ele poderia ter morrido. _– Balbuciou, mas o homem ouviu.

_- Poderia. _– Concordou, com simplicidade. _– Mas não morreu._

_- Poderia ser pior! Eu poderia tê-lo matado. _– Ela afirmou, virando-se de frente e observando a expressão compassiva de Kiba. _– Poderia ter errado seu coração ao injetar a adrenalina. _– Continuou e o tom subiu uma oitava com a fantasia. _– Poderia ter feito com que uma família ficasse sem seu precioso cão! _– Gesticulou, batendo com uma mão na outra. _– Poderia t-_

_- Pare! _– Kiba cortou-a e seus olhos selvagens a miraram com intensidade. _– Eu sei que está assustada, mas é natural. _– Afirmou, aproximando-se o suficiente para que o hálito quente banhasse o rosto feminino. _– Você foi muito bem._

Ela encarou o chão e assentiu, sorrindo minimamente com a aprovação do chefe. Kiba algumas vezes a deixava louca com o constante trabalho que exigia e a seriedade com que coordenava a clínica, mas ele sabia reconhecer o esforço pessoal de alguém. E era bom saber que, apesar de seus sentimentos inúteis, ela havia conseguido.

_- Obrigada. _– A voz soou baixa e ela ergueu os castanhos novamente, apenas para encontrá-lo tão próximo quanto antes. Com um pigarro, ela se afastou e serviu a xícara com o café.

_- Você está dispensada. _ – Kiba informou, sentando-se na cadeira e apanhando o jornal sobre a mesa.

_- Você não vai para casa? _– Ela questionou, incerta. A postura do chefe era de quem não intencionava sair da clínica.

_- Vou ficar para ver se ele precisa de uma transfusão. _– A resposta soou cansada e Aiya se sentiu com remorso por poder retornar ao apartamento confortável no qual morava junto com Naruto e Gaara. Pelo horário, ambos deviam estar ocupados jogando aquele estúpido _Guitar Hero_.

Passeou com os delicados dedos sobre os longos fios pretos com pontas tingidas em vermelho e sentou-se ao lado de Kiba, atraindo sua atenção.

_- Não tenho nada melhor para fazer. _– Ela comentou, com sarcasmo, e Kiba sorriu deixando à mostra seus caninos salientes.

_- Eu não vou pagar hora-extra. _– A voz era divertida, mas ela soube que a frase era verdadeira.

_- Tudo bem. _– Respondeu, sorvendo um gole do café. _– Mas, uma pizza caía bem, não acha?_

.

.

.

**Yoshino Dakihare**

.

.

Era tarde e a reunião de Akasuna no Sasori parecia interminável para a jovem de curtos cabelos platinados, que mirava com seus belos olhos esverdeados os rostos tensos dos executivos enquanto discutiam o projeto milionário de construção civil.

_- Senhores, continuo a pensar que este centro comercial precisa ser revisto. _– Um velho gordo expressou com uma expressão altiva.

- _Não há nada a ser revisto, Takashi. _– A voz fria de Sasori expressou e Yoshino acomodou-se na cadeira para olhá-lo sob suas longas e bonitas pestanas. _– Discutir o projeto é inútil quando nossa preocupação é a localização do empreendimento._

A loira precisou conter o suspiro frustrado. Droga, aquela reunião não teria fim? Ela precisava ir para a república na qual morava, porque se localizava em um bairro de quinta, onde somente pessoas mal intencionadas ficavam nas ruas àquela hora.

_- Sasori-sama, o local é perfeito para a construção. _– Outro executivo afirmou e o ruivo bufou visivelmente irritado.

Yoshino Dakihare trabalhava como secretária executiva do líder da Corporação Akasuna, internacionalmente reconhecida no ramo da engenharia civil. Sentia-se com sorte ao conseguir a vaga, pois estudava, ainda, no segundo ano deste curso e poder conviver com o prodígio na área era uma experiência que se revelava, a cada dia, fascinante.

O que não sabia era que sua vida seria limitada a seguir o fluxo do cotidiano de Sasori, deixando-a constantemente exausta.

_- Estou cansado e não costumo decidir sem uma proposta consistente. _– O Akasuna começou e Yoshino agradeceu mentalmente o bom senso de seu chefe. _– Amanhã minha secretária os contatará para o reagendamento desta reunião._

Ela registrou em sua agenda o novo compromisso, feliz por poder retornar à sua casa e tomar um longo e aquecido banho. Depois de alguns minutos, a sala de reuniões estava vazia e Yoshino encarava a figura imperiosa de Sasori, aguardando novas instruções.

_- Esses velhos caquéticos não se atualizam! _– Ele reclamou e a jovem encolheu-se com o timbre ameaçador. _– Inferno!_

Os verdes fixaram-se sobre o bonito tapete na tentativa de esconder seu receio com o mau-humor do chefe.

_- Yoshino, pode ir para casa. _ – Ela voltou a encará-lo, surpresa com o fato de ter sido finalmente notada. _– Hoje foi um dia desgastante. _– Completou, bagunçando os cabelos castanho-avermelhados em um gesto que denunciava sua frustração. Ele era tão bonito quando a olhava daquele jeito, sério e compenetrado.

_- Sim, senhor. _– Assentiu rapidamente, seguindo com passos apressados até a porta. _– Obrigada._

Reuniu todas as suas coisas, vestindo o sobretudo sobre a blusa social branca que destacava os fartos seios. A saia de costura reta moldava a cintura fina e a única coisa que Yoshino tinha em mente naquele momento era a enorme vontade de se desfazer daquela vestimenta desconfortável. Era uma pena que não pudesse contar com a ajuda de ninguém para isso.

Quando alcançou o elevador, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Sasori. Ela havia demorado tanto assim? Ambos dividiram o pequeno espaço conforme desciam e a voz grave parecia mais bela com a proximidade ao questionar:

_- Onde mora? _– A jovem encarou os castanhos e engoliu em seco antes de responder:

_- No bairro Shibuya. _– Voltou a mirar os números luminosos acima das grossas portas metálicas.

_- Não sabia que morava tão longe. _– Sasori comentou, indiferente.

Alcançaram o térreo e Yoshino avançou, pronta a desejar "boa noite", mas seu pulso foi firmemente envolvido pela mão masculina, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele com seus grandes verdes confusos.

_- Eu te levo. _– E a frase soou como ordem, sem permitir à jovem recusar.

O caminho no interior do veículo foi silencioso, mas Yoshino estava ciente dos constantes olhares de Sasori sobre suas pernas. Aquilo seria excitante, se não fosse assustador. Ele a encarava com intensidade, fazendo-a crer que não era a primeira vez que a olhava daquela forma. Céus, será que ele tinha algum interesse nela?

Se tivesse, o que ela faria? É claro que Sasori era atraente, sexy, viril e... **ruivo**. Só os deuses sabiam como ela tinha tara por ruivos! Mas, pelo bom senso, ele era seu chefe! E seu orgulho era suficiente para ela não desejar subir na vida dormindo com o melhor engenheiro civil que conhecia.

_- É aqui! _– Ela quase gritou, desejando ansiosamente saltar do carro.

Ele estacionou, mirando os velhos portões de ferro e a pintura descuidada da velha república. O bairro também não o havia agradado em nada.

_- Não é um bom lugar. _– Sentenciou.

_- Eu sei, mas é o que posso pagar. _– Yoshino explicou sentindo-se levemente ofendida. _– Além disso, eu pretendo me mudar assim que conseguir alugar outro quarto. _

Sasori encarou-a longamente, franzindo as bonitas sobrancelhas no processo.

_- Amanhã você se muda. _– Afirmou, resoluto. _– Eu sei de alguém que está alugando um quarto._

Certo.

Aquilo estava ficando bizarro. Mas, não seria ela quem recusaria uma boa oferta se ele de fato conhecesse alguém disposto a fazê-la.

_- Quem? _

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Povo!**_

_Que loucura! O.O_

_13 Fichas = 2 páginas por Ficha = 26 páginas, no geral. =O_

_Certo... *respira* Eu consigo! õ/ rs._

_._

_E aí? O que acharam do __**PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO DE CARPE DIEM?**_

.

_Estou muito curiosa! *agita os braços* Será que "Carpe Diem" tem futuro?_

_._

_**Gostaram dos personagens? **_

_**As cenas Hentai ficaram "meia-boca"?**_

_**Conseguiram ter uma ideia da história?**_

.

_Oh, nossa... estou insegura. =((_

_Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil... E espero ter atendido às expectativas de vocês! *-*_

_

* * *

_

_Enfim... eu gostaria de __**AGRADECER AOS ADORÁVEIS COMENTÁRIOS QUE RECEBI **__de cada um de vocês! *-* _

**_OBRIGADA A..._**

**Lilly Angel88 (**querida!**): **_Eu ri muito com sua MP, flor! Respondo por aqui por ser, em geral, onde comento sobre os comentários que recebi, ok? *-* Ah, a Miya é uma fofa, flor! Eu acho que você acertou em cheio ao fazê-la com essa "vida dupla", rs. Não considero fantasioso, porque ela estuda na Academia de Polícia e trabalha no bar do Hotel =) Apesar de serem realidades totalmente diferentes, ela precisa se sustentar, não é? rs. Fico feliz que aceite outras pessoas com ela, além do Sasuke... E, bem, fico triste por não poder escolher o Gaara para isso por uma questão de enredo =( Maaaas, nesse primeiro capítulo ficou claro quem é o terceiro "ângulo" de sua relação com o Uchiha, rs. E aí? Você gosta do Deidara? Haha... Eu o acho sensualmente "estiloso" *-* Ah, flor... e respondendo a sua pergunda sobre a segunda Ficha, rs... Eu gostei muito da Sora! Ela é intrigante e sua personalidade é muito amarrada à história de vida. Gostei MESMO, mas não pude escolhê-la por ser muito contida e não me permitir explorar sua personalidade como seria necessário __na minha história__, rs. Acho-a perfeita para você enviar como Ficha a outros Fic's =) É só uma opinião, ok? Lilly, espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro capítulo! Tentei explorar o lado inteligente, competitivo e altivo da Miya... Só não pude desenvolver mais por ser o primeiro capítulo e com ele preciso conquistar os leitores =) No próximo teremos mais Miya! ;) Obrigada por comentar e sempre ajudar, flor! Ah, e saiba que já registrei os demais itens que enviou, ok? Beijo carinhoso! =*_

**Moon-flor! (**Samantha Moon**): **_Eu ri com seu comentário, Moon! *-* Eu é que fico na "glória" por escolher logo a primeira Ficha que envia para um Fic assim, rsrs. Estou super curiosa com o que achou da vida da Aiya como estudante de medicina veterinária *-* Tentei ressaltar esse lado dela, de "e se?" somado a uma pitada de "a culpa não é minha", rs. É uma pena que neste primeiro capítulo eu não pudesse me estender muito nos personagens, por ser o lançamento da ideia e tentar conquistar os leitores =/ Mas, pode ter certeza, a Aiya irá aprontar muito morando com dois dos rapazes mais lindos do Fic =O rsrs. Comédia! =D E pode deixar, flor. Você deve ter reparado que não será o Shino o triângulo da Aiya, haha... Espero que goste deste Kiba viril e trabalhador *baba litros* Porque ele com certeza vai mexer com ela de todas as formas possíveis (L). E, respondendo, SIM! Ela odiará a Holly U.Ú ... Ah, e só para confirmar: registrei os nomes do pai e do ex-noivo da Aiya ;) Serão úteis, com certeza, Moon! XD Obrigada por comentar, flor! E por me deixar usar essa OOC linda que criou! õ/ Beijo carinhoso, Moon-flor-linda!_

**Yuuki no Hana (**linda!**): **_Minha flor! Sim, sua ficha foi escolhida, porque eu a adorei! =D A Hana é muito fofa! E espero que tenha gostado da entrada dela neste primeiro capítulo, rs. Você deve ter reparado que alterei o curso que ela fez para medicina, porque foi uma das formas que encontrei para fazê-la conhecer o Gaara =) Além disso, a fiz um pouco insegura consigo mesma por estudar tanto e receber grandes reconhecimentos por isso, mas igualmente estar sempre sob constante pressão pelas expectativas às quais é submetida. Eu vou lhe dizer algo pessoal, flor, rs... A Hana é especial para mim, porque é (em grande parte) parecida comigo =O rs. Eu nunca me considerei inteligente, mas sempre me dediquei ao máximo por saber que "só estudar antes da prova" não me faria passar de ano. Recebi uma bolsa para a minha faculdade e recebi uma premiação de melhor aluna do curso quando me formei. Mas, se você me perguntar, isso não mudou em nada esse meu sentimento, rs. Eu não sou inteligente, e sim esforçada =) A Hana vai mostrar que é possível ser um "Rock Lee" nos estudos! Conquistar pelo esforço, sem nascer com o gene da inteligência de Einstein, rs. ;) Ah, e pode deixar, rs. A Hana terá seus momentos com os cabeludos, haha. Aliás, você tem algo contra o Kabuto? O.O rs. Obrigada por comentar, linda! E espero receber sua opinião! õ/ Beijo, Yuki-flooor!_

**I. Kiryuu (**fofa!**): **_Own, querida! Você me deixa nas nuvens com seus comentários sempre tão fundamentados e sinceros, rs. Eu adoro cada vez que nos falamos, porque se mostra sempre pronta para oferecer apoio =) Bem, você captou muito bem o que eu intenciono colocando a Holly junto ao Naruto. Apesar de não ser o personagem mais inteligente da história, haha... Será, com certeza, o mais direto com nossa loira fatal. Eu ouvi seu pedido, ok? A Holly terá seus momentos com o nosso Uchiha mais novo ;) Sobre ela não acabar com o Naruto, rs... Isso me deixa aliviada. Que bom que aceita, rs. Pode ter certeza de que até tudo se acertar, a Holly ainda viverá muitas experiências XD Obrigada por sempre se preocupar, flor, em contribuir com suas opiniões! Ah, e confirmo, ok? Recebi a continuidade da Ficha! Vou considerá-la com carinho ;) Espero que goste deste primeiro capítulo =) Beijo carinhoso, no kokorô. =*_

**Kibette-nee-chan: **_Oi, linda! Ah, que bom que você concorda comigo que recebi muitas Fichas fodásticaaaas õ/ rs... Realmente, foi muito difícil escolher os personagens, mas a Akira é uma mulher que não poderia passar despercebida, rs. U.Ú Eu gosto muito da personalidade dela, rs. Aliás, gostei tanto que resolvi tentar meu primeiro yuri, hein? =O Vamos ver se você gosta, porque pretendo atender ao seu pedido de descrever um hentai com ela... Mas, você se importa se acabar sendo hetero? Porque dependendo do caminhar da história, não sei se rolará um hentai propriamente dito entre ela e a Hina... O que não quer dizer que eu não faça um hentai com a Akira, rs. Entende? =) Beeem, o Lucius conheceu a Hina =O E no próximo capítulo, a Akira terá contato com a nossa adorável Hyuuga! Vamos ver no que vai dar! Aliás... estou super curiosa também! Haha... você gosta do Hidan? *-* Beijo carinhoso, flooor!_

**Pixie Cheryl: **_Sim, lindaaaa! Eu gostei muito da Arisu! E nesse capítulo tentei usar de todo o seu potencial em ser diferente para atrair ao nosso lindo e poderoso Uchiha =D O que achou? Espero que você tenha gostado, flor, de toda a história... *-* Porque eu adorei a oportunidade de escrever com uma personagem como a Arisu, rs. Beijinho, Pixie-flor! =*_

**Elara-chan: **_Oi, lindaaa! Eu vi que enviou review pelo Nyah também, rs... *-* Eu adorei a Setsuna! Acho-a adorável, com sua seriedade nos estudos e, ao mesmo tempo, vontade em ter amigos para sair, rs. Você deve ter notado que comecei a história dela a partir de sua vivência com a avó fofa. ^^ No próximo capítulo, pretendo fazê-la sair de casa e começar a viver o dilema "Estudos X Diversão" =D Bem... espero que não tenha se importado com o fato de eu mudar a cor do cabelo dela de ruivo para castanho... =) Fiz isso porque tinham muitos ruivos entre as Fichas, ok? =D E acho que ela fica igualmente bonita com olhos claros e cabelos desta cor... Tudo bem para você? Elara, flor... Obrigada pela oportunidade em escrever com a sua personagem! Espero não a ter decepcionado! =) Beijo carinhoso!_

**Anna Poisonself: **_Flooor! Haha, realmente, é uma alegria ter a Kira no Fic! =) Espero ter apresentado a vida dela de um jeito que se aproxime, ao menos um pouco, de suas expectativas ^^ E sim, Anna, por um tempo terá que partilhar o Sasuke, hihi. Mas, a história terá muitas reviravoltas até que ela fique com seu par, enfim, rs. Afinal... a vida é assim, não é? rs. Espero seus comentários, flor, sobre esse primeiro capítulo =) Um abraço apertado! \õ/_

**Dark Sun: **_Ah, a Yoshino... rsrs. Oi, Dark-flor! *-* Eu gosto muito dessa sua OOC! Ela tem uma história e tanto, não? rs. Depois quero que me passe a reza que você fez para ela entrar no Fic! =O rsrs. Estou precisando em alguns momentos XD Beeem, bem, você deve ter notado com quem ela fará o triângulo com o Gaara =) É ruivo como você desejava, rs. E possessivo também ¬¬ rs. Espero que você esteja gostando deste primeiro capítulo, Dark, porque seria muito triste se você lesse e não gostasse em nada do que fiz com a sua personagem... Y.Y Estou aguardando seu comentário, linda! Beijos! =*_

**Vonna: **_Flor! *abraça* Ah, você é uma fofa mesmo, rs. Eu ri quando li seu review, rs. O Nikki é minha adorável (e gostosa ¬¬ rs) ovelha negra! *abraça o Nikki* E espero não a ter decepcionado com a apresentação de sua vida torta neste primeiro capítulo! Com certeza ele trará para a vida dessa mulherada muito fogo e muita vontade de matá-lo, haha. A Sakura irá odiá-lo e amá-lo... Fazer o quê? É uma pena que não pude explorar a vida dele como desejava neste primeiro capítulo, porque não podia me estender muito para não ficar maçante aos novos leitores. No próximo capítulo vou fazê-lo, hihi. Obrigada pela oportunidade, flor, de escrever com seu OOC ;) Beijo, com muito carinho! =*_

**Fer Uchiha (**adorável!**): **_Flooor! Você não sabe como me deixa feliz ao dizer que mesmo que a Akemy não tenha entrado no enredo, acompanhará o Fic. Nossa, são tão raras pessoas como você, Fer *-* Obrigada por isso! Foi muito difícil escolher os personagens, sabe? Y.Y Desculpe... Bem, linda, espero que tenha gostado ao menos um pouco deste primeiro capítulo! ;) Seria especial receber um comentário seu, com sua sinceridade... =) Beijo, muuuuito grato, a você!_

**Miyo Kyouhei (**flor!**): **_Linda, eu fiquei triste e feliz ao receber seu comentário... Triste porque não pude escolher a Kazumi (uma OOC adorável, que realmente me conquistou, mas que não consegui encaixá-la no enredo Y.Y), e feliz porque – mesmo assim – você me enviou seu comentário para me desejar sorte =) Obrigada por isso, Miyo! Realmente, foi um gesto muito nobre da sua parte. Espero poder contar com você acompanhando, mas... se não quiser, valeu pela força! *-* Beijo carinhoso..._

**Pink-flor! (**Pink Ringo**): **_Eu neeeem preciso perguntar para saber que ao menos a ideia do Strip Poker com o Sasuke deve tê-la agradado, hahaha... Estou errada? Pink-flor, você é demais! Adoro cada palavra sua, mulher! Seja em suas Fic's maravilhosas ou em seus comentários tão vivazes! rs. A Saiyuri é mesmo uma pervertida de primeira, não? Eu gostei da personalidade dela assim que a vi! =) Estou tentada, no entanto, a mexer com sua cabeça durona e seu caráter inabalável, rs. Mesmo que seja para que apenas se questione quanto à sua vida leviana e depois responda a si mesma que é isso que realmente deseja, rs. Ah, e considere seu pedido aceito, flor! Shikamaru será o confidente e amigo __**colorido **__da Saiyuri, ok? *-* Afinal, alguém tem que fazê-la ter juízo em alguns momentos, haha. Espero que não importe por eu tê-la tornado uma estudante de Direito *-* Assim, ela estará junto da Akira no escritório de advocacia e terá acesso aos outros fogosos homens dessa Fic *abana* Ah, Pink-flor-talentosa, que bom que gostou da minha (difícil e cruel ¬¬) escolha das Fichas! Quase morri de remorso... =( E, nooooossa, se animou em escrever um Fic de Fichas? õ/ Céus! Eu adorei saber! Cheguei a ver em seu perfil o enredo que pretende desenvolver, mas só o vi no último dia, às 23h45 ¬¬ Inferno. Pensei em bolar algo rapidamente e enviar em cima da hora, mas confesso \õ/ ...Nunca li Harry Potter e só assisti aos filmes =( Não saberia responder a algumas perguntas que fez. Mas, vou tentar acompanhar a história, que parece MAGICAMENTE QUENTE! Haha... Oh, God! Pink, OBRIGADA POR TUDO, flor! Pelas FanArt's e pelo carinho de sempre! Beijo muuuuito carinhoso, da sua "moranguinho" ^^ (me achei! XD) _

**Keito-chan (**netinha!**): **_Minha linda, o Lucius é um fofo! *-* Eu adorei escrever com ele, rs. Acho que sinto tara por homens certinhos e com atitude *-* Porque meu marido é bem parecido *mão no queixo* haha. E, siiiim... O Lucius terá que seduzir (e muito) a nossa Hinatinha para que ela não caia de amores pela Akira =O Bem, Keito-flor, talvez eu não possa atender ao seu pedido de deixar o Lucius com o Naruto caso não fique com a Hina, porque o nosso loirinho estará comprometido, mas... pode ter certeza de que pensarei com carinho na possibilidade yaoi, ok? rs. Obrigada por me apoiar, flor! Beijo com muitaaa gratidão por me deixar usar esse OOC fantástico! =*_

**Monica-linda! (**Monica-sama**): **_Minha linda! *agarra, abraça, aperta* Own, você veio realmente! õ/ Obrigada, flor, por me ajudar nessa empreitada! Eu espero, MUITO, que você goste e que possa me dizer se estou conseguindo tornar essa porcaria literária em algo útil ¬¬ Eu até gostei um pouco do primeiro capítulo, mas não pude explorar os personagens como gostaria por desejar conquistar o povo sem massacrá-lo com muitas informações Y.Y ... Saber que você está aqui, Monica, me deixa muito feliz *-* Obrigada MESMO por isso, flor. Espero sua sinceridade, sempre bem-vinda =) E, aliás, você sabe que pode me dizer com tranqüilidade quando não quiser mais acompanhar, né? Eu levo numa boa, flor, porque sei que não são todos que gostam de Fic's de Fichas... ^^ Obrigada, por tudo! =*_

_**Agradeço também àqueles que favoritaram! õ/**_

**s2 **Veronique Byron**; **B. Lilac** s2**

**.**

**.**

!PARA TODOS!

**CARPE DIEM**

**.**

**.**

**Vocês sabem como Sou**

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

(sugestões, reclamações, opiniões)

**!Reviews!**


End file.
